fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario X Sonic
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Sonic series. It's well known that Nintendo and Sega had a hursh rivalry in the 80s and 90s, and their respective games would often reference each other in a negative way. Being their respective mascots, Mario and Sonic have always been considered rivals for video game fans. It also happened that games would be released in one of the two series to directly compete with a similar game from the other series, such as the Sonic Drift series being Sonic's response to the Mario Kart series, or Mario Pinball Land being Mario's response to Sonic Spinball and Sonic Pinball Party, however these are not considered direct references and are not listed here. Sonic the Hedgehog commercial Mario ''Sonic A US commercial for ''Sonic the Hedgehog features a character criticizing the game and Sonic himself by saying "Why can't he be more like that nice boy Mario?" the commercial tries to focus on making Sega games look "cool" as opposite to the child-friendly Nintendo games. Sonic the Comic issue 18 Mario ''Sonic The 18th issue of ''Sonic the Comic features the debut of the Marxio Brothers, characters that are a combination of the Mario Bros. and the classic comedians, The Marx Brothers. The three brothers are called Grouchio, Chicio, and Harpio, being based on the stage personas of Groucho, Chico and Harpo Marx respectively, but Chicio is also clearly based on Mario, wearing blue overalls, a red cap, having a mustache and speaking with an italian accent, traits not taken from Chico, also Harpio wears green, like Luigi. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island The Harry Hedgehog enemy in Yoshi's Island is believed by some gamers to be based on Sonic, being a blue hedgehog. However Harry Hedgehogs are actually based on Porcupos, enemies originally from the 1988 game Super Mario Bros. 2, as their japanese name implies (the japanese Porcupo being Harimannen, while Harry Hedgehog is Super Harimannen). There was a possibility that Harry Hedgehog could potentially be inspired by Sonic. The fact that this enemy was included along with all other enemies from Super Mario Bros. 2 is not notable. The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog combo box set 2007 Mario ''Sonic This DVD boxset includes both ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog complete series. Mario & Sonic at Beijing Olympics Mario 'Sonic ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, the first direct crossover between the two series, features 8 selectable Mario characters and 8 selectable Sonic characters. Each Mario character has a rivalry with a Sonic character based on either mission mode or by the starting prologue. These are: *Mario vs. Sonic *Luigi vs. Shadow *Wario vs. Knuckles *Peach vs. Amy *Yoshi vs. Tails *Waluigi vs. Dr. Eggman *Daisy vs. Blaze *Bowser vs. Vector Aditionally, minor characters from both seres act as referees and other can be seen in crowds. Mario characters '''Mario Category: All-Around Bio: This persistent little plumber developed his skills chasing down a big ape. Now he's taking his All-Around skills to the Olympic Games, where his running and jumping experience should come in more than handy in events like the high jump and hurdles. Luigi Category: All-around Bio: Luigi is Mario's brother and the family resemblance is obvious. Like Mario, Luigi is an All-Around type of guy, not excelling in any one area but showing solid ability in many events in the Olympic Games. Princess Peach Category: Skill Bio: The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach has been kidnapped several times over by the wicked Bowser, but has always escaped with the help of Mario and Luigi. Her excellence in the Skill-based competitions means that she'll perform well in events like archery and skeet. Waluigi Category: Skill Bio: A stringy foil to Luigi, Waluigi is known to be a bit of a cheat and rarely displays any sense of sportsmanship. His Skill-based abilities will translate well to events like archery and the vault. Bowser Category: Power Bio: A Koopa with big spikes, Bowser is an extremely strong competitor and will dominate the Power events with his big muscles. His nasty disposition makes him an intimidating competitor in any event that he enters, especially the hammer throw and javelin throw. Wario Category: Power Bio: The burly opposite of Mario, Wario is a Power-based athlete, able to hurl objects incredible distances, and his awesome stamina gives him a boost in any long-distance event. He is driven by greed and will undoubtedly love to get his hands on a Gold Medal! Yoshi Category: Speed Bio: Yoshi is a green dinosaur with a big nose and sticky tongue. He's got serious wheels, and his awesome Speed will keep him near the front of the pack in all the racing events, while his quick reflexes will make him a strong table tennis competitor. Princess Daisy Category: Speed Bio: Like Peach, Daisy is a princess, although she comes from Sarasaland. Daisy is exceptionally fast and will perform well in all the Speed-based events, but her solid technique also will help her excel in some aquatics and gymnastics competitions. Referees: *Toad *Lakitu *Shy Guy Sonic characters Sonic Category: Speed Bio: The fastest hedgehog in the world, this little blue speed demon often gets going so fast, he appears to be just a whirling blur. He'll usually be found in front of any of the speed-based events in these Olympic Games, and will be very difficult to catch in any of the short-distance sprints. Shadow Category: Speed Bio: Like Sonic, Shadow is an extremely fast hedgehog that can give his more famous blue rival a run for his money in most Speed events. Additionally, his accuracy will help give him a leg up in the events like the archery and fencing. Knuckles Category: Power Bio: Knuckles is an echidna that shows exceptional versatility despite his overall strength in Power events. He'll perform best at events like throwing and rowing, but can also provide solid competition in many other competitions that aren't as power-based. Vector Category: Power Bio: Rough-and-tumble Vector is a crocodile that loves money, which means he wants that Gold Medal more than anything. With incredible Power skills, he'll perform well in the throwing events and, given his unique swimming stroke, can excel in the pool as well. Tails Category: Skill Bio: Sonic's buddy Tails the fox can fly thanks to his bushy tails, and he possesses a wide range of Skill-based abilities that will make him formidable in a wide range of events. He can jump and accelerate well, so he will be tough to beat in many races. Dr. Eggman Category: Skill Bio: Although the devious Dr. Eggman has great Skill-based abilities, he also is quite powerful. His huge, lumbering frame doesn't give the impression that he would be good at gymnastics, but believe it or not, he can handle the trampoline and vault quite well. Amy Category: All-Around Bio: Sonic's wanna-be girlfriend presents an All-Around set of skills that allow her to achieve success in many different events. She's not the most powerful athlete out there, but she can still surprise most of the competition in a variety of ways. Blaze Category: All-Around Bio: Blaze the cat, another one of Sonic's friends, is an All-Around competitor. As her name indicates, she also possesses no small amount of speed and will be a formidable contender in events like the vault. referees: *Cream the Rabbit *Charmy Bee *Espio the Chameleon Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario ''Sonic ''Sonic at the Olympic Games is basically a mobile phone port of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, only with Mario characters and references removed, probably because of Nintendo only licensing games for its consoles. The game only features Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy Rose as selectable characters. Mario & Sonic at the Vancouver Olympics Mario 'Sonic The second Mario & Sonic game, ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games is still a crossover beteen the two series and features all characters from the previous one, plus two new ones for each series, for a total of 10 selectable Mario characters and 10 selectable Sonic characters. There also are 4 unplayable characters for each series only featured as rivals in special events. This time the game also features 4 Mario-themed stages and 4 Sonic-themed stages, used for Dream Events, and an Adventure Mode featuring even more cameos of Mario and Sonic characters. Returning characters All 16 selectable characters from the previous game return, and the female characters received a new winter version of their regular outfit. Each character also received a unique ability in most cases based on their abilities from previous games, such as Sonic' Spin Dash and Peach's Mid-Air Float ability. New selectable characters '''Bowser Jr. Category: All-Araund Bio: Bowser Jr. is a new addition to the Olympic Winter Games bringing with his Back Spin Shell ability on the Wii and DS, and the Spinning Jr. Shell ability on the DS. Bowser Jr. is the son of Bowser, but don't let that fool you, he's aiming for first place and will do what it takes to get there! Donkey Kong Category: Power Bio: Donkey Kong is a new addition to Team Mario. With both strenght and agility, this powerful competitor cannot wait to try his unique skills in this winter wonderland of Vancouver and Whistler. Donkey Kong comes ready for the challenge with his Spinning Kong ability on the DS and the Hand Slap Dash on the Wii and DS. Note that while Donkey Kong is originally from his own series, he's also considered a Mario character, having already appeared in most sport games in the series. File:M&S10_DK.png|Donkey Kong's Snowboard artwork. File:Mario&SonicDK.jpg|Donkey Kong's Hockey artwork. File:Mario&sonic12Dk.png|Donkey Kong's stat page from the official site of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Metal Sonic Category: Speed Bio: Metal Sonic is new to the world of the Olympic Games. Modeled with extreme accuracy to Sonic by Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic is one of our blue hero's earliest foes. At the Olympic Winter Games, Metal Sonic hopes to gain an advantage with his unique ability on the Wii and DS known as the Air Boost. Silver the Hedgehog Category: Skill Bio: Silver the Hedgehog is a new competitor for Team Sonic. Coming from the distant future with telekinetic abilities, Silver's signature moves are the Levitate ability on the Wii and DS and Teleport Dash ability on the DS. Expect the unexpected when this time-travelling hedgehog takes on the Olympic Winter Games. Mario rival characters Big Bullet Bill Category: Speed King Boo Category:Skill Dry Bowser Category: Power Dry Bones Category: All-Around Sonic rival characters Jet the Hawk Category: Speed E-123 Omega Category: Power Eggman Nega Category: Skill Rouge the Bat Category: All-Around Mario stages Mario Circuit Event: Dream Ski Cross Original game: Mario Kart Wii Bowser Castle Event: Dream Ice Hockey Original game: Mario Kart Super Circuit Good Egg Galaxy Event: Dream Ski Jump Original game: Super Mario Galaxy Sherbet Land Event: Dream Curling Original game: Mario Kart 64 Additionally Dream Figure Skating features three backgrounds from New Super Mario Bros.: World 1, Bowser's Castle, and Peach's Castle. Sonic stages Radical Highway Event: Dream Snowboard Cross Original game: Sonic Adventure 2 Seaside Hill Event: Dream Alpine Original game: Sonic Heroes Nocturne Event: Dream Bobsleigh Original game: Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Egg Factory Event: Dream Speed Skating Original game: Sonic Riders Additionally Dream Figure Skating features three Sonic backgrounds: Green Hill Zone (from Sonic the Hedgehog), Death Egg Zone (from Sonic the Hedgehog 2) and the destroyed Station Square (from Sonic Adventure). Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Mario ''Sonic Just like [[#Sonic at the Olympics Games|''Sonic at the Olympics Games]], this game is a mobile phone port of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games without any Mario character. This time though the game features all 10 Sonic characters fully selectable. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Mario 'Sonic The third installment of the Mario & Sonic series features the same 20 selectable characters from the previous one and once again 4 rivals for each side (with only one of them replaced by a new one) and this time there are 5 stages for each series, all of them brand new. Returning characters All characters return from the previous game without any redesign except for the female characters that receive new outfits for the Rhythmic Gymnastics and Synchronized Swimming events. In all other events they wear their regular outfit from the original ''Mario & Sonic game. New rivals The only new rival in the game, replacing Big Bullet Bill, is Birdo, the character originally from Super Mario Bros. 2 (Super Mario USA). Birdo is not present in the 3DS version of the game, where instead a team of Boos is encountered in story mode. Mario stages '''Yoshi Picture Book Event: Dream Long Jump Original game: Yoshi's Story (Rail Lift) Battlerock Galaxy Event: Dream Hurdles Original game: Super Mario Galaxy Moo Moo Meadows Event: Dream Equestrian Original game: Mario Kart Wii Cheep Cheep River Event: Dream Rafting Original game: New Super Mario Bros. Wii (World 4) Syncro Battle Galaxy Event: Dream Space Walk Original game: Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Sky Station Galaxy) Sonic stages Wind Valley Event: Dream Discus Original game: Sonic Adventure Grand Metropolis Event: Dream Uneven Bars Original game: Sonic Heroes Ocean Palace Event: Dream Fencing Original game: Sonic Heroes Crazy Gadget Event: Dream Trampoline Original game: Sonic Adventure 2 Bingo Highway Event: Dream Sprint Original game: Sonic Heroes Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games The fourth installment of the Mario & Sonic series features the same 20 selectable characters from the previous one and once again 4 rivals for each side, again with only one of them replaced by a new one. and this time there are 5 stages for each series, all of them brand new. This time there are eight Dream Events with only 2 of them set in Mario-themed stages and 3 in Sonic-themed stages. Returning characters All characters return from the Wii version of the previous game without any redesign, only the rival Boo from the 3DS version of the previous game does not appear. The rival Birdo, is now met in the Ice Hockey Event, and there also are three other Birdos colored differently in the team, creating Team Birdo. Eggman Nega, Dry Bowser and Rouge the Bat are also met together as Team Eggman Nega in the Winter Sports Champion Race event. New rivals The only new rival in the game, replacing Dry Bones, is Kamek, met in the Bullet Bill Sledge Race event, though he's simply called "Magikoopa" in-game. Mario stages Mushroom Highway Event: Groove Pipe Snowboard Original game: Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Delfino Plaza Event: Snow Day Street Hockey Original game: Super Mario Sunshine Additionally, Figure Skating Spectacular, the Dream Figure Skating event, features a background based on Super Mario 3D Land, and False Bowser even appears as a boss. Also, while set in a Sonic stage, the event Bullet Bill Sledge Race features Bullet Bills from the Mario series. Sonic stages Speed Highway Event: Roller Coaster Bobsleigh Original game: Sonic Generations Green Hill Zone Event: Hole-In-One Curling Original game: Sonic the Hedgehog Sweet Mountain Event: Bullet Bill Sledge Race Original game: Sonic Colors Additionally, Figure Skating Spectacular, the Dream Figure Skating event, features a background based on Sonic Colors, and Rotatron even appears as a boss. Mario Kart 8 Version 4.0 April 23, 2015 Update to version 4.0 of Mario Kart 8 added support for some of the most recent amiibo, including the Super Smash Bros. Sonic amiibo, that unlocks a Mii outfit based on the character. The Sonic outfit is retained in the Nintendo Switch version of the game, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (April 28, 2017). For info on other amiibo outfits see here. Super Mario Maker One of the unlockable costumes that Mario can wear in the game by using a Mystery Mushroom is based on Sonic, and it's unlocked in the 100 Mario Challenge mode or alternatively by using the Sonic amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series. It's based on Sonic's sprite from the Sega Mega Drive games in the series, therefore being based on his 16-bit appearance rather than having an 8-bit appearance, and when worn it replaces the sound effects with sounds from those games. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Arcade Edition February 2016 The fifth installment in the Mario & Sonic series was released for Arcades, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, with significant differences between versions. The Arcade version features the same 20 selectable characters from the previous game, and there are only four rival characters, two new ones from the Mario series (Toad and Nabbit) and two returning ones from the Sonic series (Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega). Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (Nintendo 3DS) The portable version of the fifth installment in the Mario & Sonic series, it features all 40 characters from previous games, plus 10 new Mario characters and 10 new Sonic characters, although only Mario and Sonic (and Miis) are playable in all events; all other returning characters are only playable in two events each, while new characters are only playable in one event each. Returning characters From the Mario series: *'Mario': Available in all events. *'Luigi': Exclusive to Table Tennis and 110m Hurdles. *'Peach': Exclusive to Golf and 100m Freestyle. *'Daisy': Exclusive to Football and Rhythmic Gymnastics. *'Donkey kong': Exclusive to Boxing and Beach Volleyball. *'Bowser': Exclusive to Golf and Boxing. *'Bowser Jr.': Exclusive to Long Jump and Equestrian. *'Waluigi': Exclusive to Long Jump and BMX. *'Wario': Exclusive to Javelin Throw and Archery. *'Yoshi': Exclusive to Football and 100m Dash. From the Sonic series: *'Sonic': Available in all events. *'Tails': Exclusive to 100m Freestyle and Beach Volleyball. *'Amy': Exclusive to 100m Freestyle and Rhythmic Gymnastics. *'Knuckles': Exclusive to Javelin Throw and Boxing. *'Dr. Eggman': Exclusive to 110m Hurdles and Equestrian. *'Shadow': Exclusive to Football and 100m Dash. *'Silver': Exclusive to 110m Hurdles and Archery. *'Blaze': Exclusive to Equestrian and Rhythmic Gymnastics. *'Metal Sonic': Exclusive to 100m Dash and BMX. *'Vector': Exclusive to Golf and Table Tennis. New characters The game features 20 new characters, including many characters who previously only appeared as rivals, the only not returning ones (beside Toad from the arcade version) are Big Bullet Bill, King Boo, Boo and Kamek (Magikoopa). From the Mario series: *'Birdo': Exclusive to Archery. Former rival. *'Ludwig': Exclusive to Table Tennis. *'Dry Bones': Exclusive to BMX. Former rival. *'Diddy Kong': Exclusive to 110m Hurdles. *'Dry Bowser': Exclusive to Javelin Throw. Former rival. *'Rosalina': Exclusive to Rhythmic Gymnastics. *'Nabbit': Exclusive to 100m Dash. Rival in the Arcade version. *'Wendy': Exclusive to 100m Freestyle. *'Larry': Exclusive to Equestrian. *'Roy': Exclusive to Beach Volleyball. From the Sonic series: *'Espio': Exclusive to Long Jump. *'Cream': Exclusive to Beach Volleyball. *'Omega': Exclusive to Javelin Throw. Former rival. *'Eggman Nega': Exclusive to Long Jump. Former rival. *'Sticks': Exclusive to Archery. *'Jet': Exclusive to Football. Former rival. *'Wave': Exclusive to BMX. *'Zazz': Exclusive to Table Tennis. *'Zavok': Exclusive to Boxing. *'Rouge': Exclusive to Golf. Former rival. Additionally, teammates in the Football event consist in different characters depending on the one selected by the player: *Toads (Mario) *Chao (Sonic) *Yoshis (Yoshi) *G.U.N. Robots (Shadow) *Birdos (Daisy) *Egg Pawns (Jet) The Goalies always are Pom Pom for the first team and Silver Egg Pawn for the second team. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (Wii U) The home console version of the fifth installment in the Mario & Sonic series, it features the 20 recurring characters from previous games selectable in all events, plus 14 guest characters only selectable in one event each, with most of them returning from the 3DS version of the game, the only exception being Toad, who previously only appeared as a rival in the arcade version of the game. (the not returning ones are Birdo, Ludwig, Dry Bones, Roy, Cream, Omega, and Eggman Nega) The featured guests are specifically, from the Mario series: *'Diddy Kong': Exclusive to Rugby Sevens (and Duel Rugby Sevens). *'Nabbit': Exclusive to 100m. *'Wendy': Exclusive to 100m Freestyle Swimming. *'Larry': Exclusive to Equestrian. *'Rosalina': Exclusive to Rhythmic Gymnastics. *'Toad': Exclusive to 4x100m Relay. *'Dry Bowser': Exclusive to Javelin Throw. From the Sonic series: *'Jet': Exclusive to Football (and Duel Football). *'Rouge': Exclusive to Beach Volleyball (and Duel Beach Volleyball). *'Wave': Exclusive to BMX. *'Espio': Exclusive to Triple Jump. *'Zavok': Exclusive to Boxing. *'Sticks': Exclusive to Archery. *'Zazz': Exclusive to Table Tennis. The teammates are: *Birdos (Football) *Boom Booms (Rugby Sevens) *Egg Pawns (Football and Rugby Sevens) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 License The first few references were made without any autorization, but they only are minor references. Both The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog were produced by DiC Entertainment, so they were able to release them together. The Mario & Sonic series was published by both Nintendo and Sega, so they could include elements from their respective series, however being produced by Sega, they were able to release their two Sonic-exclusive mobile phone versions of the game. Category:Links Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links Category:Type 3 links